


Not In That Way

by seventeensteps



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Taron Egerton/Colin Firth, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin invited him over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the heartbreaking song 'Not In That Way' by Sam Smith.

"There you are,” Colin greeted him, asked how he had been, and pulled him in for a hug. “Come in. Dinner’s ready.”

 

Taron grinned, “thanks, Colin,” and followed the older man into the house. If Colin noticed how he held onto his back one moment longer than he should, he didn’t show it.

 

This was the first time he’d come to Colin’s house, but Taron could barely see anything around the house; his eyes seemed to keep straying back to the more familiar figure walking in front of him. Well, he hadn’t seen Colin for a while since filming Kingsman, and during that time, it was only logical that Taron missed him. A lot. So, really, no one should blame him for not looking anywhere else but ahead.

 

And apart from missing him, Taron’d also developed a habit during that time. A bad habit of typing ‘ _I miss you_ ’ into his phone and never hitting the ' _send_ ' button.

 

Colin led him pass a room where there were a large, lonely-looking wooden dining table in the middle and matching wooden chairs around it, and into the kitchen where he was hit with the smell of something delicious.

 

"Let's eat here. Sit there," Colin said, pointing at a stool on one side of the countertop, before turning around to pull the oven open, releasing more of the delicious scent.

 

"Oh, you're too perfect," he whined, flopping down on the stool. "You're already a great actor, you look and act like a proper gentleman, you can do lots of other things, and _now_  you cook, too? This is not fair." This was really, really not fair. He didn't think he could've fallen any harder for this man, but, hey, guessed what? He was wrong.

 

Colin chuckled good-naturedly. "You praised me too much. I hardly walk on the ground these days."

 

"But they're all truths, Colin," he mumbled to himself.

 

When Colin put two plates of perfect-looking herb roasted beef on the countertop, he couldn't help but glanced at his left ring finger. There it was, an evidence of his stupidity, golden and shining.

 

That hand came up to ruffle his hair. "You're amazing yourself, Taron."

 

His stupid heart did a flip-flop at that, and he felt his face warm. "I missed you, y'know," he suddenly burst out.

 

Colin smiled and patted his head. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you, too. You're like one of my family now"

 

"Thanks, Colin," grinning, Taron broke a bit inside, but made sure the owner of this gentle hand didn't know.


End file.
